


Earth-3

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth 3 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	Earth-3

Leonard Snart was a short order cook at the Motorcar Diner in Central City. His life had been tough. His dad was a corrupt police officer who used to beat him for no good reason at all and wanted to make a criminal out of him as well. That is until Lewis Snart was gunned down by his partner in crime, Joe West who Lewis had corrupted early on in the man’s career turning him into a better criminal than he ever was.

 

After that Leonard and his little sister Lisa were sent into foster care where he made friends with their foster brother Mick Rory. Mick was there because his pyromaniac dad had burned their house down killing both himself and Mick’s mother in the process. Mick himself was left with a pretty nasty scar on his torso. They became brothers after that watching each other’s backs no matter what.

 

Of course, growing up in the system was hard for Lenny, oftentimes there wouldn’t be any food on the table because the foster parents had blown it at the racetrack. That meant Leonard was the one who had to step up and provide. He got a part-time job at the diner when he was 15 and when it turned out he needed to work even more to keep himself, Lisa, and their foster siblings fed he took on more hours and when that conflicted with his schooling he dropped out and took on the job full-time.

 

Life wasn’t all that bad. He did manage to make time to take Lisa to her ice-skating lessons. She had big dreams of going pro one day and sure enough with her brother’s support she did. Nothing had ever made him smile as much as watching his little sister win her first competition. He always knew Lisa could do great things in life. Unlike him, a high-school dropout working in a lousy diner. He didn’t complain, he never did. What would be the point? It wouldn’t change anything.

 

But then things did change. Not from complaints but from the recent employment of a new waitress, a hot blonde who just rolled into town from Star City with nothing better to do with her life having partied so much in college either her grades slipped to the point where she failed or she got in trouble and was kicked out. He wasn’t really sure which and it wasn’t his place to ask. Not that he would, it’s not like he cared one way or the other about the newbie. Sure, she was cute but he doubted she was anything more than the wild child she had openly admitted to being.

 

Over time though he started to learn there was more to the waitress than meets the eye. For starters, the reason she was kicked out was because she got arrested for vigilantism after going out as the Canary. He had heard of the Canary; a blonde badass with some pretty amazing skills as a fighter. Needless to say, he was impressed. Who would have thought the tiny blonde woman was a badass vigilante?

 

She had told him about how she studied martial arts in high school in order to deal with bullies. Explained her fighting skills. Then when she saw him with a black eye from getting his ass handed to him by a mugger she offered to teach him. They became close during their sparring sessions. Eventually he actually became a decent fighter though not as good as her. As evidenced by how many times she pinned him down when they fought.

 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud but the vigilante turned waitress was starting to get under his skin in the best way possible. There was just something about her that drove him crazy, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she fought, the way she seemed far more mature than her age would suggest. Every time they’d spar and she’d pin him he’d hold his breath while staring into her eyes, hoping that she’d lean down lower and capture his lips with her own.

 

But as close as they were becoming he could tell there was a wall between them. Well not between them, but rather between Sara and the rest of the world. He didn’t know what it was but he was determined to find out.

 

While on break he decided to snoop through her things to try and find something that would explain the rift. He had asked her multiple times but she’d always get angry with him for bringing up whatever had her blocking everyone else out. He didn’t find much at first until he found an old picture of Sara with some brunette woman he didn’t know.

 

“That’s mine!” Sara shouted as she walked in on him rummaging through her belongings.

“Sorry, just curious,” he explained before showing her the picture in her wallet, “Who’s this?”

“Laurel,” she said grabbing the wallet back and throwing it in her locker.

“Who’s Laurel?”

“My sister,” she said in a harsh tone before attempting to walk off.

“Hey!” he almost yelled while grabbing her arm, “Don’t just walk away from me. Why are you being so defensive about your sister? What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is she’s dead!” she yelled.

“She went on a trip with her boyfriend Oliver. The boat sank, she died, and it’s none of your business so why are you sticking your nose into my personal life?”

“Because I hate how you keep me at arm’s length, how you always shut everyone out. I just wanted to get to know you better,” he sighed, “I’m sorry about your sister.”

“Thanks. You know she’s actually why I became the Canary in the first place. When she died I was so angry all the time and I decided to take it out on all the bad guys in the city. Then my dad, a cop, arrested me to try and get me the help I needed. After I got out I came here for a fresh start, a new life.”

“I get that. When I was younger I came pretty close to going down the same dark path my old man was on then he died and I got the chance to turn everything around. My life may not seem like much but it’s better than it could have been.”

“Well for what it’s worth I think you turned out pretty great. Even if you do lack respect for other people’s privacy,” she said stepping closer to him.

“Is that so?” he smirked.

“Yeah, it is,” she said before wrapping her hand around the back of his head and pulling him down to her and connecting their lips together.

 

He always knew she’d be a damn good kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
